


The Adventures of Some College Boy and a Crow

by backwards_mermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, College Student Stiles, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, IKEA, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Selkies, Slow Burn, i really dont know what im doing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_mermaid/pseuds/backwards_mermaid
Summary: All Stiles wanted to do when he left Beacon Hills was go to college, and try to take a breather from all the crazy. What he definitely didn't want was a crazy large bird following him around campus.These are the adventures of some college boy and the obnoxious bird that won't stop following him around campus.





	The Adventures of Some College Boy and a Crow

Stiles had been at Harvard for two weeks before anyone really noticed. Well, besides Lydia, since they were living together off campus.

If he was going to be completely honest with himself, Stiles needed a break. The supernatural bullshit that had been following all of them around for years had died down a little, and he had realized that the best way to take a breather would be to go away for college. Lydia had already been accepted into Harvard, and had encouraged Stiles to apply, going on about how she needed someone to compete with.

“Lyds, even I know I’m not Harvard material. With the way my grades have been all over the place the past few years, I’d be surprised if I get into Beacon Hills Community,” he had said. All his attempts had only earned him glares from Lydia as she started filling out his application for him.

“Stiles, we’re graduating as valedictorian and salutatorian together. Do you honestly think I’d be telling you to do this if I didn’t think you had a genuine shot at it? Actually, don’t answer that. You’ll just give me yet another stupid reason as to why you think you can’t get in.” Lydia had definitely gotten snappier with him the longer he went on about how it would never happen, and she was beyond fed up. Eventually, Stiles snatched the application pack from her when she started filling out his information better than he could. It freaked him out a little that she knew so much, but when he asked her about it, she just shrugged.

“You may be the brains of the operation, but I do know how to do research myself,” Lydia said.

A few months later, they were graduating top of their class with more than enough credits to show for it. Compared to the things they’d done over the last few years, graduating high school was a piece of cake. His dad had pulled him off to the side before the ceremony started, telling Stiles just how proud he was. He didn’t think he’d ever smiled that much in his life.

After the graduation party, planned by Lydia, the three of them were looking at apartments between campus and Boston. Lydia had flat out refused to even think about living in the dorms, given the fact that she wouldn’t be able to decorate them exactly how she wanted.

The next thing they knew, they were at the airport saying goodbye to the Sheriff, and moving on with their lives. Neither of them mentioned the fact that they hadn’t told the pack they were leaving, or where they were going; it hung over their heads the entire flight. At least until they got to Boston, when the excitement of a new place brought their attention back to what was happening right in front of them. Between figuring out where their classes were going to be, and having to go décor shopping so Lydia could go wild, Stiles had conveniently forgotten the fact that they had left everyone behind.

At least, until Scott called.

* * *

 

The first time his phone rang, Stiles was lost in the middle of an IKEA after Lydia walked in the store and immediately ran off. His phone was on silent, so he honestly didn’t notice until they got back to the apartment three hours later. By then he had about 15 missed calls and too many texts to count - not just from Scott, from everyone.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, I am not answering the phone for you!” Lydia said.

“Hey, there’s no need for you to break out the first name, man, not cool.”

“I’m serious, and don’t call me man. I told the people I wanted to. It’s not my problem that the only person you actually told was your dad before we flew to Boston.”

“We both needed to get the hell out of dodge, Lyds, and you know that,” Stiles said, flailing a bit to emphasize the point. “Three years of supernatural…crap! It’s too much for any sane person to handle!”

“I know that, you know that, the majority of Beacon Hills knows that even if they can’t see what’s right in front of their faces. That’s no reasonable excuse to ignore everyone! We went through hell with them, Stiles, you more than me. The least you could do is tell them you’re not dead,” Lydia said, picking up Stiles’ phone and tossing it to him. “And I don’t care if you don’t want to, you’re going to.”

“ _Stiles? Are you there? Hello?”_

“Shit, Lydia,” he muttered. “Hi, Scott”

_“Stiles, where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you-“_

“Scott.”

_“-and I asked your dad but he wouldn’t tell me anything, just that you would tell me when you wanted to, and Derek’s been all growly and pissed, and-“_

“Scott! Look man, I’m sorry I haven’t called you, but you gotta breathe dude. Run on sentences are still a thing,” Stiles said. He sighed, running a hand over his head, trying to think of an excuse to give Scott that wouldn’t make him jump on the next flight out. “I’m in Boston, Scotty.”

“ _Boston? What do you mean, Boston? Stiles, we graduated, like, a month ago. How are you all the way across the country? Better yet, why are you all the way across the country?”_

“Scott, I totally understand that you and Allison have this epic love story happening, and I’m not mad about it. But if you had paid attention to anything but that over the past few months, you’d know that Lydia and I were accepted to Harvard. We’ve got an apartment a few blocks down from the University,” he said, earning a glare from Lydia as he threw her name into the conversation. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d freak out, and honestly, I needed a break from the craziness that embodies Beacon Hills. Lowly human, remember? Us normal people can’t handle that much crazy without going crazy ourselves.”

“Don’t pull out that lowly human crap again, Stiles, we both know it’s not true,” Lydia said.

“ _Is that Lydia? She’s there too?”_

“Scott have you listened to a word I’ve said? You know what, never mind, we actually have a lot of studying to do, first week of classes and all. I’ll call you later, Scott, bye.”

Shooting a glare at Lydia, Stiles hung up the phone and turned it off, trying to avoid any more phone calls from ‘concerned’ friends back home. “Just because we know that I’m magic, doesn’t mean I want anyone back home to know, Lydia. It’s bad enough that they think I’m defenseless; do you really want them banging our door down trying to figure out what’s going on? Consider yourself lucky it was Scott on the phone, and not someone who would actually be paying attention.”

“I get your, shall we say, reluctance to tell anyone, Stiles, but come on. Your roommates a banshee, and you’ve had a crush on a werewolf for three years. As much as I’m going to enjoy a break from monsters of the week, you should be used to this by now! Telling Scott should be a piece of cake, especially given the fact that he’s an idiot and won’t understand what you’ve said till ten minutes later,” Lydia said.

“Hey! Scott’s not an idiot; he’s just a little a slow on the upkeep! And I don’t want to tell them because… wait, what did you say about having a crush on a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles. Sweetie. You can’t be this oblivious. All of us know you’ve had a crush on Derek for years,” Lydia said. “I’m pretty sure even Derek knows at this point, and if the number of missed calls you had is anything to go by, I’d say it’s pretty mutual.”

Stiles stood there, spluttering, until Lydia lovingly smacked him on the back of the head. “What?! I don’t have a crush on Derek, what are you, no, you’re crazy, I-“

“I don’t care whether or not you’ve realized it at this point. Right now, all I care about is getting the Kullen set up, and going to sleep. Got it?” Lydia said. Stiles nodded at her, a little dumbstruck, and started unpacking the rest of the boxes from IKEA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw a kullen is one of those dressers from IKEA, like the one the blind lady builds in deadpool. sorry it's been like six months since i wrote anything, i found myself in a bit of a rut. but, i'm trying to get back in the habit of writing, so let me know what you think. for those of you who read the first draft of this, the basic elements of that are going to be in the story again, i just haven't figured out a place for them yet. thank you all for taking the time to read this, it really makes my day
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm alive! I'm really sorry it's been like six months since I've written, I fell into a rut. But, I'm back now, and I'm trying to get back on a schedule to keep this story going. For those of you who read the first draft of this, those elements will still be in the story, I just haven't quite figured out a place for them yet, so I'm feeling around a bit until I find them. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it really makes my day.
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
